Strength and Hot Cocoa
by birdsandtrees
Summary: Alright, so this one isn't exactly one of my favorites...it just seemed a bit awkward when I read over it, but I decided to publish it anyway, because I thought reviews could be helpful in order to let me know what I could change to make it better...


"Come on dad, let's get you out of here…" Andy whispered, trying to support him as he stumbled towards the back door. The last thing she wanted was her colleagues to see her drunk father. Making sure her father was stable, Andy turned around to close the door, hoping no one saw the scene her father had just caused. Breaking his promise and showing up drunk for Fite Night was one thing, but getting into a fistfight with another man was another. Andy was disappointed, angry, and most of all humiliated. Humiliated at the fact that the people she worked with now knew about her personal life and her father's habits, and also humiliated by the fact that she had actually believed her dad when he said that he'd be completely sober when he stopped by the at the station.

As she was driving, Andy tried to ignore her dad's constant babbling and incoherent phrases. She didn't want to have to yell at him, but he wasn't making that part any easier for her. She pulled up to her father's apartment, and helped him climb the steps up to his room. There, she made sure he was settled, and far away from his stash of more alcohol. She hung out in the apartment for a while longer, taking time to observe the photos of her family many years ago. Everything had been so perfect. Her father had been the best cop in his division, and her mother had been there to support the family. And then everything fell apart. Not allowing herself to think about it any longer, Andy checked in on her dad once more time to find him in his bed asleep, and then quietly left the apartment.

By the time she had reached her apartment, it was 1:30 am. _Tomorrow morning's gonna be fun…well more like later this morning, _she thought to herself, as she changed into her pajamas and set her alarm for 5:00 am. She lifted the sheets, and got comfortable, drifting into a deep sleep with minutes.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep, _Andy's alarm clock sounded, as she groaned and fiddled around until she found the snooze button. _Great, _she thought, as she climbed into the shower, and made a mental note to grab an extra coffee this morning. After 20 minutes, Andy was out of the shower, fully changed, and ready to go. She reached the station just in time for the morning briefing. Not that there was much new, as she was on street patrol with Swarek again. "Just hold on one sec, I'll be right back," Swarek said to Andy, as he walked over to Detective Barber to discuss something. Exactly two minutes later, the two of them were out on the streets, making rounds with Sam's cop car.

Both Sam and Andy could feel the awkward silence seeping in. The two had joked around and had their laughs early on during the drive, and now both were quiet, not knowing what to say or do next. The only sound made was from the constant beeping and update messages coming from the walkie-talkie like device installed in the car. Finally, when Sam couldn't bear it anymore, he turned to face Andy.

"Hey…uh, how's your dad doing?" he asked.

"What?" Andy asked, confused whether it was a simple question, or if Sam saw what had happened last night.

"Last night…you know…things got a little out of hand…" Sam mused.

"Oh, yeah…well he just had a bit too much to drink last night," Andy explained, while looking out the window.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine, thanks," Andy said, plastering a temporary smile on her face. Inside she knew she wasn't, but for some reason, the fact that Sam had cared made her feel a little better. After another two hours of patrolling the streets, the two returned to the station.

"Hey, do you need a ride home?" Sam asked as he caught up with Andy.

She had been planning on walking, but after seeing the rain pouring down outside, she skipped out on that idea. The drive had been quiet, as the two listened to the loud pattering of the rain. They finally reached Andy's apartment, and Sam, being a gentleman insisted on walking Andy up to the door, despite the pouring rain.

"Do you want to come inside?" Andy asked as they reached the top steps. She added, "I can make some killer hot cocoa…"

"Hmmm…that's one offer I'm not gonna pass up on…" Sam said, grinning.

The two entered the warm apartment, and Andy immediately set off to make her famous hot cocoa, leaving Sam to observe his surroundings. Andy soon returned with two mugs full of hot cocoa with tiny marshmallows floating on top. Grinning, she handed one to Sam, who took a sip, and was blown away. "This is definitely the best hot cocoa I've had in my life," he said, as he fished for a marshmallow. "I told you so," Andy teased.

Before they knew it, two hours had passed, and they were on their third round of hot cocoa. They had discussed just about everything they could think of, and had gotten to know a lot more about each other through the process. It wasn't until the very end, when Andy finally opened up to Sam about her father.

"The drinking started when my mother left him," she had said randomly. Sam was at first confused, but then caught on quickly.

"You don't have to talk about it, you know," he said softly.

"I know…but I want to…I need to…" Andy whispered.

"It started 14 years ago, and everyday has just been getting worse," Andy explained.

"Every time, he says he'll get clean, and _every time_ I believe him, only to find out later that all of it was a lie," she said, as the light tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Sam had a sudden urge to just take her in his arms, and tell her that everything would be alright, but he knew he couldn't promise her that.

"I've never told anyone that before," Andy said, looking up at Sam. She didn't want him to think that she was weak, but she couldn't control her emotions either. She looked away as more tears slid down her cheeks.

"Andy," Sam said softly, pulling her into his arms gently. "You are so much stronger than that," he whispered. "There's a fire in you, and I can see it," he said. "Just… use that inner strength to face the rest of the world," he said, trying to console her.

Andy sat up, wiping her tears away. "Thanks…and I'm sorry about the whole emotional roller coaster thing…I'm sure it's not what you signed up for," she said, with a slight smile on her face. "It's no problem really…never was, never will be," Sam said, returning a smile.

Finally, Sam had to leave, and the two said their goodbyes on the front steps. Andy, smiling to herself, watched as he drove away. She hadn't opened up to someone like that in years, she realized. It felt good to have who someone she could share her problems with, and someone who understood. As she drifted off to sleep later that night, Andy was thankful that she had someone like Sam to make her feel stronger like he had that day, simply over a cup of hot cocoa.


End file.
